Reflection
by sunnyblainey
Summary: What does being crushed by a wall DO to people anyway! Oh yeah... it kills them.


Feeling like this needed to be written. Set right after the battle of Hogwarts 

**George:**

The Weasley family arrived at the Burrow with heavy hearts. Without a word, George went up to his and Fred's room. Restraining tears, he sat on his bed and tried to come to terms with what had just happened. He looked up and saw the mirror that was right in front of him, his reflection taunting his pain, for a moent it seemed as though it really was Fred. Both ears were there and it seemed to smile a bit… Without thinking, George let out an anguished scream and put his fist right through the mirror.

The sound of a scream followed by shattering glass came from upstairs, causing Mrs. Weasley to cease her crying. "What was that?" She asked shakily, fearing George might have taken his own life. The next thing they heard was sounds of a room being destroyed. "Could someone…please… check on him?" No one moved, fearing George's wrath. "NOW!" Barked Mrs. Weasley.

Harry jumped to his feet, thinking George may need someone who didn't have flaming red hair. When Harry knocked no one responded. He decided to open the door, and the sight that greeted him would have broken anyone's heart.

George was curled in a ball on the floor, surrounded by broken glass, scattered papers detailing various WWW products, and other possessions of George's. Harry noticed none of Fred's things had been touched, and felt worse. Then he noticed George's right hand. There was blood all over it, and bits of glass stuck in his knuckles. The red head was sobbing uncontrollably, and didn't seem to realize Harry's presence.

Tentatively Harry walked across the room and sat down next to George. He placed a hand on the older boy's shoulder, causing him to jump slightly. George looked up, tried wiping away his tears, but to no avail. They just kept falling. Harry finally spoke, "Don't, trying not to cry just makes it worse."

George just stared at Harry for awhile contemplating what he had said. Then spoke for the first time since Fred's death. "I don't know what to do without him. I can't… he… I… Harry you gotta kill me!" He managed to get out, before bursting into tears again. Harry seemed taken aback at the sudden request, but then replied with,

"No. I'm not going to kill you George."

"Then I'll do it myself!" George made a dive for his wand, which was lying a few feet away, but Harry was quicker, he wrestled the wand from George's grasp and threw it out of the room. George began yelling incomprehensible things at him. Harry managed to make out "Can't live without him…need to see him….. we'll be together…..get off you mother fu….. cow faced orphan….." That last one really hurt Harry… but he shook it off and smacked George upside the head.

"Sit down Georgie! Listen mate, your entire family's down there bawling their eyes out over Fred." George visibly cringed at his twin's name, but Harry continued on, "Your not the only one whose been affected! I understand, that you're taking this rather hard, but you've got to move on! If not for sake then for the sake of your mother, or your brothers and sister! Hell even for the joke shop! Don't make it harder than it has to be…"

George seemed stunned for a second, but then he got up and left the room without a word. Harry followed him, but as soon as George left the house he stopped. George was now running, and running fast. The rest of the family was silent and watching with identical looks of horror and pain. Harry just stood shaking. Ginny stepped forward and embraced him. Mrs. Weasley sank to the ground with Mr. Weasley hugging her still. Fleur grabbed Bill's hand and Percy, to everyone's surprise, ran after George.

-a few hours later-

When Percy returned with a drunk and sobbing George, Mrs. Weasley ran over and hugged the twinless twin tightly, causing George to sob harder. But even though it seemed to him the tears would never stop he realized in that moment that he had to live for his mother, his time would come and he would be with his dear brother once again.

**Fred:**

When Fred awoke he had a massive headache. He expected to be in the hospital wing or in St. Mungo's or something, with Georgie staring him with his silly grin and one ear. But instead he felt a solid, almost cement, ground and when he finally opened his eyes everything was either white, or had a halo of white around it.

He sat up and looked around frantically, what was this place? What the hell does being crushed by a wall do to a person? Then he realized… but no… he couldn't be… could he?

His question was answered by the sight of Dumbledore and Sirius playing a game of wizard chess at a table that seemed to have no place there. But, both Dumbledore and Sirius were dead, weren't they? He got up and stepped towards them, and cleared his throat.

" 'Scuse me Professor, what is this place?" His voice sounded strange, he didn't recall ever feeling so nervous before, and he had tested some pretty dangerous products!

"Ah, Mr. Weasley. Have a seat, this'll take some explaining." Dumbledore responded with a twinkle in his eye.  
>"Are you Fred or George?" asked Sirius, who hadn't spent enough time with the twins to tell the difference. The mention of his twin's name caused Fred to wince, but he responded nonetheless with,<p>

"I'm Fred, and where am I? Where's Georgie?" He was getting frustrated.

"Relax dear boy, George is fine, alive and well. You on the other hand are quite dead I'm afraid."

Even though it was only confirming what Fred already thought, he didn't take it well. He stood up, paced around muttering to himself. He had a sudden horrifying thought of how George may be taking it.

"Can I see him?" He asked Dumbledore, who only raised his eyebrow a couple millimeters.

"Are you sure? You may not want to, it may be better to just move on and wait till he arrives here on his own time." He cautioned.

Fred shook his head, "No I need to know how he's doing." As if on cue a mirror seemed to appear from nowhere. He walked over to it and looked into it. At first all he saw was his reflection, but then he noticed his reflection was missing an ear.

"Georgie?" He smiled a little at the sight of George's missing ear. Suddenly the image of George changed and all Fred saw was his twin's fist strike the mirror, he saw shattering glass but it was somehow still intact. The image in the mirror was now of George sitting on their old bedroom floor with a bloodied fist and glass all over the floor. He couldn't hear anything, but he saw George's shoulders shaking and knew he was crying. Fred backed away and stumbled a little. He gave up and just collapsed to the ground. Next thing he felt was a hand on his shoulder and he looked up to see Dumbledore.

"I told you, it's better just to wait. Come, there's a few people you should meet." Dumbledore held out his hand and Fred took it. The next thing he knew there were three people standing in an archway, Sirius, Remus, and a third that he didn't recognize at first, but then saw that he looked remarkably like Harry, except for the eyes. He lit up, knowing this was the final Marauder he had so desperately wanted to meet. He walked over to them, regretting that George couldn't be here to meet Prongs, but in this moment he realized that George still needed to live, but his time would come. Then they would be together once more. 


End file.
